Pensil
by Kaisyaa
Summary: Hey! Kau tertangkap basah mengamatinya! HUNKAI HUNKAI


**Pensil**

 **Title : Pensil**

 **Author : Kaisyaa**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other**

 **Pair : HUNKAI**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Warn! Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai, School life**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita dan Kai milik saya, hehe. Para cast yang lain milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang menciptakan**

 **Summary : Hey! Kau tertangkap basah mengamatinya!**

 **.**

 **Dedicated to My Bestfriends**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Aku tahu kau mengamatinya. Aku juga tahu kau menyukainya. Semua terlihat jelas dari tingkah lakumu.

Sejak awal kau memasuki kelas ini, ada seorang yang selalu diam-diam kau lihat. Seorang yang tinggi yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas itu selalu membuatmu menjadi linglung. Sungguh, itu adalah sesuatu yang banyak membuang waktu.

Masih teringat jelas di otak miniku, ketika kau pertama kali melihatnya. Kau begitu terkejut. Saking terkejutnya bahkan membuat diriku gemetaran. Kau juga selalu menunduk ketika kau berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan pipimu merona dengan manisnya saat kau tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya.

Aku yang notabenenya selalu bersamamu sering kau acuhkan. Padahal aku ini 'kan kesayanganmu. Dimana ada kamu di situ ada aku. Namun, semenjak ada dia. Dimana ada kamu, ada aku, pasti di situ ada dia. Yah, wajar saja kau 'kan diam-diam selalu mengikutinya.

Ada satu hal.

Satu hal yang membuatmu ketakutan.

.

Takut akan kehilangan dirinya.

Kala itu musim hujan. Di pagi hari yang tampak mendung, kau berangkat ke sekolah. Mungkin jika di sekolah bertemu dengannya kau akan lebih tampak ceria. Kau tahu, itu terbaca dengan jelas dari wajahmu.

Namun, harapanmu pupus sudah. Saat kau tahu dirinya tidak masuk sekolah. Seharian kau jadi selalu badmood. Dan aku tak suka itu.

Tapi aku lebih tidak suka jika kau menangis di kamarmu karena di sekolah kau melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis yang kau tahu itu adalah seniormu di sekolahmu.

Rasanya aku ingin memakinya habis-habisan seandainya kalau aku bisa memaki.

 **\HUNKAI/**

Ini jam pelajaran terakhir sekolah. Di siang hari yang cerah seperti ini seharusnya sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa istirahat. Tapi harapan tetaplah harapan. Aku malah harus berakhir di perpustakaan denganmu sekarang.

Saat kau memilih meja yang ada di pojok, ku pikir kita akan mencoba untuk membangkang dan melalaikan tugas. Tapi sekali lagi, harapan tetaplah harapan. Kau hanya ingin berkonsentrasi membaca buku. Atau mengamati seseorang dengan diam-diam?

Saat kau memusatkan perhatianmu pada buku yang sedang kau baca, sesuatu mengusikmu dari arah depan. Tapi kau menghiraukannya.

Orang yang kau pikir hanya sekadar lewat itu ternyata malah memposisikan dirinya di depanmu.

Bunyi derit kursi yang ditarik sekali lagi mengusikmu. Akhirnya, kau putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak membaca buku dan mari kita lihat, siapa yang coba duduk menemanimu.

Aku tak tahu harus senang atau tidak memiliki teman sepertimu. Tapi ekspresi terkejutmu sekarang itu lebih dari kata konyol. Hahh, seharunya aku memberitahumu lebih awal kalau yang ada di depanmu sekarang

"Se-hunn.."

Ya. Sehun.

"Ya, Jong? Ada yang salah?" Sehun menjauhkan buka yang ia baca dan memusatkan perhatiannya padamu sekarang.

"Ti-tidak.. kenapa kau di sini?"

"Dengan alasan sama kenapa kau di sini, Kim Jongin"

"Aku.. aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Jung Songsaenim"

"Yaa.. karna kita sekelas, seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Jung Songsaenim"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku pikir-"

"Pikir apa? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu duduk di sini sendirian?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Sekarang kau pasti senang sekali bisa sedekat itu dengan Sehun. Orang yang selama ini kau damba-dambakan.

Seakan terhipnotis, kau tak tahu kalau sekarang Sehun sudah melangkah dari kursinya dan berdiri di sebelah kananmu.

"Kim Jongin, boleh aku meminjam pensilmu?"

APA? IA INGIN MEMINJAMKU?

Hey Jongin pabbo! Sadarlah! Sahabatmu ini mau di pinjam makhluk albino di sebelahmu! Hyaa.. Aku tidak mau!

"Sehunn~~ se-sejak kapan? Ah, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kim Jongin, boleh aku meminjam pensilmu?"

"Ah, ya-ya tentu saja"

Jong.. kau menyerahkanku padanya?

"Terima kasih, Kim Jongin"

CUP

"Oh ya, kau tak perlu memerhatikanku lagi secara diam-diam. Aku lebih senang jika kau justru menghabiskan waktu denganku akhir minggu nanti.

Bagaimana?"

Jong, dia mencium pipimu dan mengajakmu berkencan! Woah, sepertinya Oh Sehun ini orang gila! Jangan diam saja, Jong! Kau kelihatan bodoh!

"Ya.. kuanggap kau mau. Sampai jumpa lagi sayang"

CUP

 **End**

Hai! Masih inget aku kan? Hehe J

Oh ya, ni ff baru aja tadi dibuat. Ini aja buatnya 3 kepala jadi satu. Bareng tuyul-tuyulnya EXO. Yaahh.. meskipun jadinya cuma kek gitu. Tapi emang awalnya mau buat drabble, eh malah kepanjangan. Hehe

last, wanna review?


End file.
